Frolic4 Waking Lupin
by FairlightMuse
Summary: Tonks has a little fun with sleeping Remus. Warning Adult!


This will probably make more sense if you read the intro/prologue story " Fuzzy Fantasy Frolics" first, to get an idea of the challenge.

A/N-And yet another pairing I have never tried before. I am rather enjoying the challenge.

Nymphadora Tonks was an Auror, and trained to discover the danger in any situation. Although she was at times just the slightest bit clumsy, she was good at her profession, provided she had her wand, and a heads up.

When she woke up on what could only be a Sunday, ( she only drank on Saturday nights,) she didn't have a heads up. She didn't have a wand. She also didn't have any clothes, any covers, or any clue as to whose bed she was sleeping in. Not having any clothes only made her nervous because she was in a stranger's bed. Not having her wand made her nervous altogether, and she bolted form the bed to search for it.

Mornings are very strange. People should never have chosen mornings to wake up in, because they make things damn confusing, and it takes you a few minutes to realize that you are sleeping in a wicker hut.

Tonks shook her head, and tried not to trip over the floor.

Yes, she was in a wicker...hut? Room? Basket? That's what it looked like. It looked like she had been shrunken down and placed in a big basket. That was very disconcerting, to say the least. It was a small room too, the center being taken up by the mattress. That was it. Just the mattress. No clothes, no wand, no empty alcohol bottles.

There was however, someone in the bed.

She hadn't noticed that right away, which was inexcusable for an Auror. They were supposed to keep ' Constant Vigilance ', or at least that was Moody was always telling them. She imagined that it wasn't all he would be telling her once she escaped from this place.

If she escaped.

She regarded the form before her. It was a very thin, very...flat body, which was practically hidden by the blanket. She knew she shouldn't go and bother it when she was unarmed. Just because she was unarmed didn't mean that he was unarmed. She guessed it was a he. She really couldn't remember anything about the night before...or the night before that, come to think of it.

Tonks never could leave well enough alone though, and deciding she had nothing more to lose, she crept to the bed, and knelt down carefully. Very slowly, and very cautiously, she reached for the blanket hem, concentrating so hard on not waking him, that she forgot to be clumsy.

She gave a little gasp of pleased surprise when she revealed his face. Remus Lupin, the only person in the world with whom she wanted to wake up, drunk or sober. It should have made her very happy, but she knew that if Remus was in bed with her, then she was either dreaming...or...dreaming. He would never! Not even on a dare.

She smiled sadly at him. He looked so handsome and peaceful, he even had an endearing curl of hair fallen over one eye. She reached out and brushed it aside before she could stop herself, then watched to see if he would wake up.

He didn't move.

She sighed. It was better to wake him up. He was already going to be upset, no sense in making him feel self conscious because she had been staring at him.

" Remus?"

He still didn't move.

She touched his shoulder and called his name again.

Still nothing.

She shook the dickens out of him and called his name as loud as she dared.

This time his non-response made her frown, and she stripped the blanket down so she could check for a heartbeat. She pretended that she couldn't hear one right away, just so she had the excuse to press her face to his chest. She told herself that she wasn't really rubbing against it either, just brushing her pink locks back so she could hear better.

Well, he had a heartbeat, and he was breathing...there was no excuse to remain lying over him. Reluctantly, she sat upright again.

" Remus? You really need to wake up." she said, lifting his arm and letting it drop limply again to the bed.

Beginning to get a bit scared, she took hold of his shoulders and shook him again, so that his head got rolled around some. She had wanted to shake him like that for over a year now. Every time he started feeling sorry for himself and telling her to spend her love more wisely.

How about that? she thought angrily. He probably hexed himself so he wouldn't have to wake up to me. Of course Tonks knew that was silly, Remus would never hex himself. It was just that she had been frustrated with him for so long, and now being this close to him was making her antsy.

" First time I get to wake up beside you and you don't even have the decency to be here." she sniffed. " Fine. I'm going to have a peek then."

If that didn't wake him up, then at least she would get herself an eyeful.

" Probably just a lousy dream, anyhow." she mumbled." Like that time I dreamed you were swimming in the lake and no matter how hard I swam I could never catch you."

He remained limp and unmoving as she peeled the blanket off of him, tossing it to the floor.

If this was a dream, then she might not survive reality. He was everything that she almost had the courage to fantasize about. Of course, one person's fantasy might make another person revisit their lunch, so we'll skip details, and leave it up to the reader to imagine what they think a severely sexy body should look like. Do you have it mind? Good, then we'll continue.

Tonks contented herself for a few moments to gaze at him, taking in the scars, and those places where bones stick out, and the even rise and fall of his breathing as he continued to sleep on, unaware of her voyeurism. She soon grew bored of this. Well, actually she was growing more ' interested ' and couldn't keep her hands to herself any longer.

Flexing her fingers, (which were, for what it is worth, long and slender, with pink sparkly nails,) she tentatively touched his arm. His skin was warm, and for a moment she played her fingertips through the fine sandy hairs, then the hollow of his elbow, watching his face all the while for some sign that he was waking.

Still nothing? Oh well. Nothing for it but to enjoy myself, she thought.

Taking his head between her hands, she leaned over and kissed his mouth. He smelled delightful, like paper, and leather, and the forest in winter. She kissed his face all over, taking deep breaths as she did so. It was probably the closest she was ever going to get to him, she might as well make the best of it.

She explored him all over. From the greying brown hair, to the soles of his feet, she touched and petted, and kissed; occasionally murmuring endearments to him. She was testing the taste of his nipples when she noticed that while his mind might be asleep, there was a certain part of his anatomy wide awake and stretching! She stared at it.

The she looked back at him. He was still remained comatose.

She looked back at his erection.

Did she dare?

Tonks bit a pouty lip and tried to talk herself out of it, but like always, she didn't listen. Some things were too good to resist. Besides, it might be making him uncomfortable...and it would be her fault. Shouldn't she do something about it?

Of course she should! She loved him after all, and couldn't bear the thought of him suffering!

Therefore we can be assured that it was only with the best intentions for his comfort, and not any selfish whim of her own, that she encircled him with her hand and began to caress him.

Whereas that was great fun in itself, and it might be soothing him, it was making her uncomfortable. She wriggled around on the bed, but it didn't ease her misery. There was only one way to do that...

Gently, she kicked a leg over his thighs, so that she was straddling him. He didn't move, so she had to assume he didn't have any objections.

" It's my dream, so I get to what I want." she stated aloud.

And with that she raised up over him, and positioned herself accordingly. She closed her eyes briefly as she began to slide ever so slowly downwards, savoring every centimeter as it stretched her open. She was halfway down when two large hands seized her hips roughly.

Crying out, her dark eyes flew open, only to meet Remus burning grey stare. Tonks simultaneously tried to raise off of him, and open her mouth to apologize, but she didn't have time fore either activity. He squeezed her hips, and without a word yanked her downwards until he was buried completely within her.

She gave a yelp of surprise, which tapered to a whimper of pleasure when he bucked his own hips hard against her twice before grabbing her wrists and rolling her to her back. Now that he was over her, and had her arms pinned over her head, Tonks felt a little tremor of apprehension. His expression was very intense, and his eyes were hot enough to melt steel; yet his kiss was shockingly sensual.

He might be angry, she thought, but at least he was awake. Very awake. He placed one hand under her bottom, and began to screw her thoroughly. Every now and then he would think to kiss her mouth or neck, if he could catch them, and she came twice just from his velocity. And when he got ready to come, she came again just for the hell of it, and because she really couldn't help it. He was wild and dangerous, and had great stamina.

When he was finished he reversed their positions again, so that she was astride, and he was still inside. Tonks just slumped there limply for a few minutes, getting her head to stop swirling, and wondering if this was the proper time and place for apologies.

" Remus...I don't know what to say."

" Well, a compliment would be nice. I mean, you did just practically rape me!"

She blushed.

" You were wonderful. Of course I knew you had to be. " she gave a little bounce and he grimaced.

" I thought at first that I was dreaming." he admitted.

" I believe that I still am." she replied. " Hey, how long were you awake?"

" Since before you woke up." he responded, toying with one of her knees. ( It doesn't matter which knee does it?)

She gaped at him.

" You...you were awake the whole time? Why didn't you answer me, you had me scared to death!"

" Oh, I can tell!" he chuckled.

Tonks slapped at his chest and tried to rise. he held her in place.

" I was awake, I knew it was you, and I knew we were in no danger I wanted to see what you would do."

" And how did you know all of that?"

"Sense of smell, my dear."

"Oh..."

" I do not know, however, where we are, but it smells like flower petals and attics. "

" As long as it doesn't smell like torture or execution, I am content."

" Lean down here and kiss me." he said suddenly.

" No! You took advantage of me!" she leaned down and kissed him anyhow.

" So how did you lie so still? You didn't move a muscle!"

Well, except for that one...she thought.

" Well, when I was in school, we didn't have all these new-fangled games. " he winked. " I was the ' play dead ' champion three years running.Used to really creep James out. I even had someone take me to the infirmary once thinking I had died!"

She snorted.

" It would have served you right if they had gone ahead and buried you! "

" Oh Nymphadora...don't be that way. You were being very naughty yourself, you know. You're the only person that has ever gotten me to lose a round of ' play dead '."

" That's because your other friends didn't know how to get your full attention!"

" A fact that I am very grateful for!" he exclaimed.

She began bouncing again.

" I was certainly not expecting you to do what you did...Nymphadora."

She bit her lip.

" It's not how I imagined our first time..." she admitted.

" I have a confession...I was hoping you would run around the room trying to escape and I could peek at you."

" Remus!"

" I'm not that stuffy, you know. I have been wondering for ages what your legs might look like"

" Just my legs?"

" Well, I hadn't gotten any farther than that yet.I started with your ankles. I was hoping to make it to your breasts by December so I could imagine them for Christmas."

" You stubborn, stubborn man! Just say the word, and you can have them for Christmas." she cried, leaning over to kiss him again.

" Nymphadora Tonks...if this isn't really a dream, and if we don't starve to death in here...will you and your breasts be mine?"

" Absolutely!" she smiled." We've always been yours."

" Good. And remind me when we get out to give you a much deserved spanking."

" For what?"

" For not being able to keep your hands to yourself, young lady!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The reason this story got out was that it took three people to save Tonks and Remus from their fate. Two people to laugh hysterically, and one to try to remember a few basic spells. It was incredibly embarrassing to be discovered, but it was actually quite lucky too. The wicker 'hut' they were in was actually an upside down wicker fruit bowl that Molly Weasley's grandmother had passed down.

(How it had gotten itself involved in Tonks' fantasy was another story entirely.)

It was purely by chance that Mad Eye Moody, who was over at Molly's house to asked if she had seen Tonks anywhere, rolled his magical eye upwards towards the attic. Actually he did it on purpose, because he knew that Remus was staying at the Weasley's house, and that if Tonks was going to forget to come to work it would be because she and Remus decided to finally play hide the wand.

He was surprised to see Remus' bed empty; and even more surprised when he found the two of them in the attic. He gathered Molly and Hermione, who was handy, and took them upstairs, where the turned over the fruit basket to reveal a three inch Remus and a three inch Tonks all wrapped up in a doll sized blanket and cowering in horror on the floor.

I guess it would be traumatic. Especially with Moody and Molly laughing like crazy, and Hermione scowling down at them in a reprimanding way.

Well, she might not have been pleased, or maybe she only scowled to keep from laughing too, but at least Hermione managed to set things to right. Well, she set them to the right size anyhow. Then she left them to find their clothes and wands for themselves, and ran out into the garden to have a good belly laugh. Then she promptly told Ron, who told everyone else.

Remus and Tonks decided just to face it like mature adults,but there for a couple of days, they wished Moody had just left them in that fruit bowl to die. Can't blame them for that I suppose.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

This story was told to me by a friend's third cousin's aunt's adopted niece's neighbor's mother-in-law's granddaughter...so of course I believe every word to be true. I've never seen an untrue word, but the story itself is a big whopper. ( that's a lie, to you and me.) Really, not even a werewolf can hold still that long and play dead without having to sneeze, or without having a sudden itch on the bottom of the left foot. You know how it is, like when you pretend to be asleep so you don't have to wash the dinner dishes or bring in the firewood, and someone says " is she/he really asleep? " and you crack up laughing because it's a great joke. Or maybe that's just me.

Anonymous

-----------------------------------

If you liked this story, you might also like;

Fuzzy Fantasy Frolics-  
The Battle of the Blanket

Breaking News

The Good Die Young, The Bad Come Back. 


End file.
